Capturing the Eagle's Eye
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Birdie's world was changing. She didn't mind that much, this change was a new start for her. But she never realized what she was getting herself into when she entered the streets of Manhattan on her own. Possible pairings. Rated T for newsies violence.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies. If I did, I would be publishing this story in book form and not for free on fanfiction. X3_

* * *

**Chapter One: She's the Bulls-Eye**

She sat quietly on the window seat, staring out at the busy streets of New York. How jealous she was of those people scurrying about. They weren't feeling the pain she was feeling. She let her head rest against the cold window frame. What was the world out there like?

"Birdie!"

The girl jumped.

"For heaven sakes, Birdie! Would you _please _try to listen to me?"

Birdie sighed softly and looked up at her older sister who was sitting on a couch opposite of her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she studied her sister.

Her sister looked rather annoyed. It would be best if she made more of an effort to listen.

"What am I going to do with you, Birdie?" A bitter laugh escaped the elder sister's lips. "Birdie... What were our parents thinking to give you such a name?"

Birdie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I like it. It's much better than Gertrude."

Her sister harrumphed and smoothed her skirts.

Birdie smirked to herself. How her sister hated her name! The name was rather deceiving.

Gertrude.

One would normally think of some spinster lady with black eyes and dark brown hair pinned into a tight bun.

But this was not true of Birdie's Gertrude.

Her Gertrude had light blue eyes and beautiful golden curls that fell down to her shoulders. She was very fashionable and oh so elegant!

Not that Birdie was jealous or anything like that. In fact, she didn't care about looking pretty. She would rather wear her twin brother's knickers, go out on the streets, and cause mischief with him. Oh if only their brother Guy were still here! Perhaps then Gertrude would be a bit more fun-loving like the old days.

Birdie sighed again. How much Gertrude had changed after marriage! Well, perhaps marriage was partially the reason for the change. The real reason (at least in Birdie's opinion) was the status change. After marrying, Gertrude no longer had to be the girl who toiled long, hard hours in a factory. No, she was now a well-to-do lady of the middle class. As a lady of higher class, Gertrude refused to acknowledge her poorer family, even though her husband did not mind her poor roots.

Birdie smiled slightly at the thought of Gertrude's husband.

What was his first name again? Oh yes, Bryan. He was such a gentleman. He seemed to be rather fond of Birdie. Perhaps it was because she had taken such a interest in his work as a reporter. She enjoyed reading the articles he would give her. Her favorite was the most recent article he had written about the newsies. They had such an interesting life! So much different from hers.

"Birdie!" Gertrude scolded.

Birdie blinked. "Yes?"

Gertrude sighed. "You weren't listening again, were you?"

Birdie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I do wish you'd stop drifting away!"

Birdie pursed her lips. She couldn't help it. Gertrude was just so _boring_. Well, that and Gertrude was not being very feeling towards Birdie.

For goodness' sake, their _father _had recently died in an accident!

All right... so maybe Birdie wasn't responding very well to the situation, but at least she seemed to be somewhat sad and reserved. Not Gertrude, oh how she talked!

"As I was saying," Gertrude continued, "I was thinking it was time to decide what we should do with you. So Bryan and I decided to give you a choice."

_Your decision most likely. I bet Bryan knows nothing about it. _Birdie thought.

"You can either stay and live with is or go to a nice little girls' orphanage in Pennsylvania."

Birdie felt her eyebrow twitch slightly. _Ah, I see what you're doing, Gertrude._

"I'll go to the orphanage," she replied quickly.

Gertrude tried to hide her pleased look. "But, Birdie darling, Bryan adores you. And think of all the wonderful (Gertrude winced) dresses you could have if you stayed with us."

Birdie shuddered. _Dresses..._

"No thank you, Gertrude. I've made up my mind."

"Are you sure? We really would want you to stay."

Birdie nodded. "I'm quite sure."

Gertrude pursed her lips slightly. (Probably to avoid smiling.) "I'll make the arrangements then."

Birdie nodded again and glanced up to see her sister hurry out of the room.

Oh wouldn't Mama be having a fit about what Gertrude and Birdie had done!

_Mama and Guy would be so disappointed. Papa would be too._ Birdie supposed.

But then, she never really knew her father that well.

Birdie closed her eyes in order to push back some tears.

If only Guy were here. Then, things would be better. Even thought he wouldn't be able to change the circumstances, at least he'd support her. Guy had always been there for her.

She opened her eyes and sat up straighter.

Guy wasn't here so it was time she learned to deal with things on her own. She set her lips in a firm line. Now was the time to take her first step on her own.

Birdie stood up. She had to start packing. Packing... She smiled slightly as a plan started to form in her mind. Yes, she had quite a lot of packing to do.

* * *

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled.

Birdie jerked her head up.

Was that her train already?

She glanced at her ticket.

_4:15 to Philadelphia._

She looked up at the clock.

_4:19_

Ooo! That probably was her train! She grabbed her old carpet bag and hurried to the train.

She paused a moment before entering the carriage. A few people pushed past her, hurrying into the train.

_Do I want to go with this or stick to my original plan? _Birdie pursed her lips. _It's not like Gertrude would ever know._

She closed the carriage door and smiled to herself. _Manhattan, I'm coming back._

* * *

Birdie glanced at the store's glass windows in hopes of seeing her reflection.

Ah... not too bad. Perhaps she had cut her hair a bit too short on that side and maybe the shirt was a bit too big and the cap was also rather big. Oh well, she had the look she wanted.

She snickered softly to herself as she continued on her way. If only Gertrude could see her now. How utterly embarrassed and shocked she would be!

_"Birdie!" _She'd say, _"How could you shame yourself so?! Dressing like-like-like a boy!"_

But, Gertrude would never know.

Birdie shoved some stray hairs away from her face.

_Ugh... This cap_.

She pushed the cap around so the brim was at the back of her head. Ah, so much better! Now she could see much better. Without that brim in her way, she could even see that boy pick-pocketing.

Wait. Pick-pocketing?!

"Hey kid! Thief!" Birdie yelled and charged after the boy. "THIEF!"

The boy glanced behind his shoulder, evidentally very shocked that someone had spotted him.

"Thief!" Birdie yelled again.

She pushed herself to run faster. "Thief!"

"Hold it right there!"

Birdie turned only to be suddenly grabbed by a huge hand belonging to a policeman.

"Sir!" Birdie struggled in the policeman's grip. "I didn't do anything!"

She brightened somewhat as she saw another policeman dragging the boy behind him. The pick-pocket smiled smugly at her. He might have been caught too, but at least Birdie was going with him.

"Sir! Wait!" a voice called out, causing the policeman to loosen his grip slightly on Birdie.

"Oh, Davey," the policeman greeted as a young man trotted up to him. "We just caught these two working together."

Davey shook his head. "No, sir. He wasn't pick-pocketing." The boy pointed at Birdie. "I saw. And this would be these two's first time getting caught, right?" Davey looked straight at the boy.

The policeman pursed his lips slightly and glanced at the other policeman. "Well yes... I suppose we can let them off this time."

Davey smiled. "I'm sure they won't do something like that again." He turned to the boy and smiled. "Right?"

The boy nodded vigorously.

The policeman raised an eyebrow. "All right then. You heard him. If I catch either of you two again, I'm not letting you go easy."

Birdie nodded. "I understand, sir."

The policemen nodded with satisfaction and quietly slipped away.

Davey turned to Birdie and gave her a friendly smile. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Bird-"

"Not so fast!" the boy interrupted. "She's goin' wit' me." The boy grabbed Birdie's wrist and dragged her behind him.

"Top!" Davey growled.

"You know I gots ta take her to Post 'bout this!"

Davey sighed. "I know... Well it was nice meeting you, Albert."

Birdie blinked. _"Albert? He thinks my name is Albert?!"_

Top jerked Birdie behind him.

"Hey!"

The boy ignored her and continued to pull her behind him.

"Heeey!" Birdie tried again.

"Shut up, kid. I ain't got time for this. Thanks to you I'm gonna have to sell double in the evening."

Birdie opened her mouth to ask a question but then thought the better of it. She'd save it for later.

* * *

"Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack!"

Jack cocked his head slightly as his best friend hurried over to him. "What's the hurry, Davey?"

"Got something interesting for you."

"Oh? Dat would be?"

Davey grinned slightly. "New prospect."

Jack tried not to snicker. Ever since Davey had got 'promoted' in the newsies world, he took every chance he got to help out and find new newsies.

"So tell me about dis kid you found."

"He's perfect for the job I tell you."

Jack nodded for him to continue.

"Sharp eyes. I mean real sharp. He saw Top pickpocketing. Top! He _saw_ Top!"

Jack blinked. "Top? You sure?"

Davey nodded. "Positive. This kid's got a gift."

Jack whistled low. "I'll say. What's the kid's name."

"Albert."

* * *

"You really did yourself in, kiddo."

Birdie rolled her eyes. "Stealing is wrong."

"And so is snitchin'."

Birdie huffed. "So what do you expect me to do about it?"

"You're stayin' here wit' us until you pay back Top."

"I suppose that sound fair, but how do you expect me to pay him back?"

"You'll work wit' us sellin' papes."

Birdie raised an eyebrow. "Selling 'papes'?"

"Yeah. You'll be newsie. You do know what dat is right?"

Birdie sighed. "Yes... I'm not stupid."

"Well it shoir seems like it."

"Look here," Birdie snapped. "I may not know about street life but I am somewhat educated unlike some of you!"

Post raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. You got some spunk..." He smirked slightly. "I like dat."

Birdie glared at him. "How much do I owe this 'Top' person?"

Post glanced at the pick-pocket. "How much, Top?"

"Two days worth."

"That'd be two dollars. So you'll be workin' at least three days worth."

"That I will not." Birdie dug around in her carpet bag.

Post frowned slightly but cocked his head in curiosity as he watched the girl.

"Here!" Birdie held out two wrinkled bills. "If you'll excuse me then."

Birdie slipped past the surprised newsie and hurried off into the streets.

_"Eeeesh... this is going to be harder than I thought."_

* * *

"Oh darn it... Lost chances wit' that kid."

"What do you mean?" Top asked as he stuffed his 'new' money into his pockets.

"That kid is special."

Top rolled his eyes. "Sure sure."

"I'm serious, Top! If he could see you pick-pocketing someone, he's got very good eyes."

Top scrunched his face. "I guess so..."

Post clenched his fists. "If only we could've kept him... I could've made a nice deal wit' Brooklyn."

"Why would ya want a deal wit' Spot?"

Post sent Top a warning glare. "Shut up, Top. That ain't none of your business."

"Okay, okay!" Top held his hands up in surrender.

"Just go fetch Ashes for me. I got a plan in mind." Post narrowed his eyes at the spot where Birdie once was._ "Get this, Bertie. You're my target and I ain't letting you go 'til my deals done wit' Spottie-boy. Let this be your warning."_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**Haha! Yes... I just posted a new Newsies ff. Ah, ah, don't worry! My other stories will be finished... eventually. X3 Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story. My apologies if Davey is a bit OOC. I haven't really written him much so I'm trying to get into the groove of writing him. I hope I can promised that he won't be OOC in the upcoming chapters. *fingers crossed*


End file.
